He wanted a sun
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Après l'arc de Ludmoore, Will a trouvé un moyen de sauver Cédric... CedricXOrube, mentions d'autres pair'.


**Nom :** He wanted a sun**  
Auteur :** Rain on Your Back**  
Fandom :** W.I.T.C.H.**  
Disclaimer :** Je sais pas un mot d'italien et Céd' il est mort T.T**  
Pairing :**CédricXOrube, mention de WillXMattIrmaXJoël, HayXEric et PeterXCorny**  
During :** Après l'arc de Ludmoore, un an environ ~

* * *

_- T-Toi ?!_

_Il se reprend. Le livre à la main, il fit quelques pas en la direction de la guerrière._

_- Comment es-tu entrée sans que la cloche sonne ?  
- J'aime me déplacer en silence !_

_Il hausse les épaules et décide de passer à autre chose. Il jette un regard méfiant à la jeune femme, puis à la tasse qui fume doucement._

_- Et cette tasse, que contient-elle ?  
- Un cappuccino à emporter ! Une vraie merveille !_

_Elle sourit toujours._

_- Ca vient du bar d'en face, continue-t-elle en montrant la porte du doigt. Tu n'y vas jamais ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie de fréquenter ce quartier… Ni cette ville, ni cette planète, d'ailleurs !_

_Elle soupire, visiblement agacée._

_- Tu parle comme un touriste !  
- Que veux-tu, Orube ?  
- Goûte ! J'ai découvert ça un jour où je me demandais ce que je faisais dans ce monde !_

_Il considère la tasse qu'elle lui offre, puis la prend et la porte à sa bouche. Il se retient difficilement de recracher et lance, choqué :_

_- C'est affreux !  
- Oui !_

_Elle croise les bras, et acquiesce._

_- J'ai pensé la même chose, la première et unique fois que j'en ai bu !_

_Il hausse les sourcils tandis qu'elle lui offre un large sourire. Puis il se lâche, la tasse toujours à la main._

_- Ha ha ha !_

_Et son rire fait vraiment plaisir à la fille de Basiliade._

* * *

Orube méditait.

Même un an après, ça fait toujours mal, songea-t-elle. Même un an après sa mort, je ne peux pas accepter la mort de Cédric… Suis-je si stupide ?

Le grand blond, ancien serviteur de Phobos, serviteur de Ludmoore, toujours serviteur… Celui qu'elle avait surveillé avec attention. Celui qu'elle avait fini par apprécier. Celui qui l'avait trahie. Celui qui s'était sacrifié par amitié – ou par amour peut-être ?- pour la sauver. Elle.

C'aurait été n'importe qui, il n'aurait pas bougé. Phobos, Elyon, une des gardiennes, Matt, il se serait fiché de tous. C'avait été elle. Il avait bondi.

Si seulement elle avait pu fermer sa grande bouche…

* * *

- Je peux la voir ?  
- Bien sûr. Ne la fatigues pas trop.

Will acquiesça. La Gardienne savait qu'Orube était fragile. Elle savait aussi que l'autre se sentait coupable, mais elle devait l'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'était la faute de personne, sauf peut-être de Ludmoore – et encore…

La guerrière n'avait pas changé, sourit-elle en la voyant. Grande, féline, les cheveux d'un bleu profond, une tenue pratique, méditant tout en restant en alerte…

Seuls les yeux s'étaient transformés. Ils étaient cernés et rougis par les larmes.

Will baissa la tête. Elle avait pourtant retourné le problème dans tous les sens. Cédric était mort dans un livre. Il était devenu de l'encre, que les filles avaient ensuite utilisée pour atteindre Ludmoore et Matt…

Ce livre avait été effacé. Toute l'encre en était disparue. Il n'y était plus non plus. Mais il avait été effacé, et pas eux, parce que Matt ne le connaissait pas et n'avait pas écrit la fin où il était vivant – Non, ce n'était pas la faute de Matt…

Mais c'était toujours en écrivant que Matt les avait sorties de là. Peut-être que c'était en écrivant qu'on le sauverait ?

Elle avait essayé. Toutes les WITCH l'avaient fait. Sans résultat aucun. L'encre s'était dissipée. Et puis le livre était revenu à Orube.

Et puis soudain ç'avait été lumineux. Hay Lin, la vive et sensible Hay Lin, avait compris.

Si aucune d'elles ne pouvait « réécrire » Cédric, c'est parce pour elles il n'était pas « spécial ». Pas spécial comme l'était Matt pour Will, Eric pour Hay Lin, Peter pour Cornélia ou comme Joël pour Irma…

Spécial.

Cédric l'était pour Orube.

Pour elle, il n'était pas le monstre, le serpent géant qui avait terrifié les WITCH les premières fois, du temps de Phobos. Pour elle, il était plus que le blond arrogant. Pour elle il était ce bibliothécaire intelligent, humain, peut-être pas tout à fait de son côté mais tellement naïf… Il était pour elle le seul qui soit capable de l'attendre.

Donc, selon Hay Lin, elle en serait capable.

Will avait hésité. Elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à la jeune femme. Orube ne s'en serait pas relevée. Mais quelque part, c'était logique.

Et c'était le dernier espoir pour la guerrière brisée qui survivait à Kandrakar.

- … Orube ?

- Orube, c'est Will.

La guerrière leva lentement la tête. Elle était assise sur les genoux, ses yeux auparavant perdus dans l'eau maintenant plantés dans les pupilles chocolatées de la Gardienne.

- …  
- Orube, c'est pour Cédric.  
- … Cédric ?

Will crut apercevoir une petite lueur dans les yeux de l'autre, mais elle s'éteint aussitôt.

- Cédric est mort.  
- Il peut… Il peut être réécrit !  
- … Réécrit ?

Will n'était pas sûre, mais il fallait convaincre Orube. Si elle n'essayait pas, il n'y avait aucune chance de le savoir. La rousse saisit le livre posé à côté de la guerrière et lui brandit sous le nez.

- Il faut le raconter ! Pas raconter sa vie ou ses pouvoirs ou ses allégeances… Le raconter lui. Comment il était le matin quand il te voyait arriver. Le soir quand il te voyait partir ou que tu restais. Son sourire. Ses yeux. Lui ! Je n'en suis pas capable. Personne ne le peut. Sauf toi, Orube. Parce que pour toi il était spécial.  
- … Tu crois vraiment ?  
- Oui !  
- … Moi pas.

La guerrière se leva prestement et partit. Will soupira… Et remarqua que le livre n'était plus là.

Elle sourit.

* * *

- Cédric…

Orube était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit. Le livre vierge était ouvert à ses côtés.

Elle ne savait que faire. Essayer ? Au risque de perdre définitivement espoir ? Ne pas le faire serait lâche. Mais…

Qu'écrire ?

Orube lui avait demandé, une fois, si lui, Cédric, croyait aux coups de foudre. Elle ne se souvenait plus de sa réponse. Cela la surprit. Profondément.

D'habitude, elle se souvenait de tout. Tous ses souvenirs du blond avaient pris une acuité douloureuse depuis qu'il était mort.

_« Tu te souviens de chaque rayon du soleil de Basiliade ! C'est peut-être ça que je cherchais… »_

C'était peut-être ça. Ce qu'elle devait écrire.

Les rayons de soleil qui traversaient la vitre de la bibliothèque, la toute première fois. Le rictus ironique. L'amusement.

Puis la surprise. Et enfin le sourire, qui avait dégénéré en rire le jour où Orube lui avait ramené du Cappuccino à emporter.

Orube se rappela tous les détails.

Le soleil ce jour là frappait fort. Eux deux, assis à la table d'un restaurant. Malgré le fait que ce soit lui qui l'ait invitée, c'était elle qui avait choisi les plats, grâce à sa plus longue expérience de la nourriture humaine. Ils avaient longuement parlé de Ludmoore, de livres en général, d'eux finalement. Déjà à ce moment Orube s'était confiée plutôt facilement, contrairement à ses habitudes. Mais la peau blême, la voix tremblante et les yeux rouges du blond, quand elle était arrivée cette fois là, tout cela l'avait convaincue qu'il n'était déjà plus Lord Cedric, serviteur de Phobos. Et même s'il était redevenu un serviteur –Pour Ludmoore cette fois– elle avait eu à moitié raison.

Son sourire. Son simple sourire.

Tout en se concentrant sur ce souvenir, elle saisit le livre et la plume qu'avaient mis à sa disposition l'Oracle, et écrivit consciencieusement le nom de Cédric.

Il ne se passa rien.

Elle s'en voulut. Bien sûr que c'était impossible. Bien sûr que Will avait tort. Bien sûr qu'elle ne reverrait pas Cédric. Bien sûr. Elle aurait dû le savoir.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en empêcher, une larme tomba sur l'encre, la diluant.

Et tout s'illumina.

Clignant des yeux, éblouie par la lumière blanche qui sortait du livre, Orube le sentit soudain s'évaporer lentement entre ses doigts.

- Non !

Elle chercha à le saisir, yeux désormais fermés par la trop forte lumière, mais n'y parvint pas.

Puis tout s'éteint. Il n'y avait plus qu'Orube, assise sur son lit, sans le livre.

Au départ, elle pensa que cela avait échoué, et qu'elle avait perdu en vain le dernier souvenir qu'elle possédait de Cédric.

Mais elle eut une idée.

Elle se leva et se lança dans les couloirs de la Forteresse.

- Oracle, je repars à Heatherfield.

* * *

Elle courait. Enfin, elle courait moins qu'elle ne galopait, féline comme toujours.

Elle fut rapidement à la librairie. Sans prendre garde au fait que la boutique était pleine de gens, elle se précipita au sous-sol sous les regards interloqués.

L'endroit était plongé dans la pénombre. Elle alluma la lumière… Et étouffa un cri.

Il était là. Endormi dans un fauteuil, ses lunettes de travers, ses longs cheveux collés sur le tissu par énergie statique.

- Cédric…

Elle sourit et disparut.

* * *

- Uh…

Il ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Redressant machinalement ses lunettes, il parcourut l'endroit des yeux.

- Je suis revenu à la librairie… ?

Comment… ? Il était mort. Il se souvenait être mort. Pour Orube. Il se souvenait s'être précipité devant elle. Il se souvenait que Ludmoore l'avait frappé. Il avait choisi de mourir. Donc il devait l'être… Mais… Ludmoore, les Gardiennes… Orube…

Il se leva lentement.

- Du café ? C'est mauvais, mais c'est le but.

Le blond se retourna.

Orube sourit.

Quand Will arriva, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cédric ouvrit un œil et eut un mauvais sourire, avant de refermer violemment du pied la porte sur la Gardienne.

* * *

**Cedric:** Eh zut pour ma réputation, c'est ça?

**Orube:** Après l'arc de Ludmoore, elle était mal barrée.

**Cedric:** Pas faux.

**Orube:** J'ai toujours raison ~

**Mele:** Naaaaan! C'est Ryo-sama qu'a toujours raison!

**Cedric:** ... Orube a sûrement plus raison que cet imbécile qui ronfle.

**Mele:** Ryo-sama ne ronfle pas!

**Cedric:** Si.

**Mele:** Non.

**Cedric:** Si!

**Mele:** NON! Les humains ont tort! *se transforme*

**Cedric:** Aïe, ai pu de pouvoirs moi... Oruuuube? Argh, elle est partie. Waaaah! *s'enfuit*

**Mele:** Tooold youuu! Ryo-sama a TOUJOURS raison ~


End file.
